


My Hero Academia en el mundo de Harry Potter

by AnneJKM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneJKM/pseuds/AnneJKM
Summary: Básicamente algunos de los personajes del universo de BNHA en el mundo de Harry Potter. Aunque aquí esos personajes no existen.Algunos capítulos estarán conectados y otros no. Esto es más un capricho mío que una historia seria. Léela si quieres.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage
Kudos: 7





	My Hero Academia en el mundo de Harry Potter

Aún recuerda vívidamente aquellos días. 

Esa fecha en particular en la que empezaban a llegar las cartas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a varios de los niños de 11 años de su barrio. El que más se enorgullecía de ello era Bakugo Katsuki, o Kacchan como le suele llamar. Su amigo de la infancia, quien no dudó en fanfarronear entre su grupito ni bien llegó el sobre a sus manos. 

Obvio, era un sangre limpia, de los pocos que quedaban; había manifestado su magia a muy temprana edad, cosa que todos siempre le mencionaban y celebraban. A los 11 años él era muy diestro dentro de lo que se esperaría de un joven mago sin tutela profesional. Hogwarts era para él el medio ideal por el cual se convertiría en el mejor mago que haya existido.  
Esa ilusión la compartía con Izuku Midoriya, sangre mestiza, y los unió desde que eran unos críos. Pasaban tardes enteras charlando sobre todo lo que sabían del famoso internado de magia. De las casas, de las clases, de lo increíble que sería cuando les dieran una varita. De cuando aprendieran a aparecerse, del tren, de todo.

\-- ¡Y por supuesto que estaré en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y los más fuertes! ¡La casa de All Might! ¡Seré tan poderoso como él, incluso más! --declamaba el pequeño Katsuki con total seguridad, sacudiendo una rama en el aire como si fuera una varita. 

\-- ¡Yo también quiero ir a Gryffindor! --secundaba Izuku cada que el otro sacaba el tema.

\-- Pues entonces ve apurándote en despertar tu magia, que si no no te dejarán entrar --

\-- ¡E-Estoy trabajando en eso! --argumentaba mientras escribía en sus cuadernos nuevos y descabellados planes para forzar su magia a salir. No importaba qué tuviese que hacer, él también iría a Hogwarts y sería tan genial como su ídolo.

Aunque Izuku nunca dio señales de manifestar su magia. 

A medida que pasaban los años todos los niños de familia con sangre mágica que conocía, manifestaban su magia y por lógica, recibieron su carta.  
Pero él no lo hizo, y no entendía por qué. Hasta unos pocos hijos de familias muggles la recibieron.  
Él tenía sangre mágica por parte de su madre, sin embargo sus esfuerzos por hacer brotar sus poderes resultaban en fracasos. 

No tenía sentido. No había motivo alguno por el cual él no poseyera magia en su ser. Nada ni nadie, más que el destino injusto al parecer, tenía motivo para impedirselo. Algo debía de pasar, algo estaba fallando, tenía que haber una razón.

\-- ¡Pues que eres un squib! ¿Qué más va a ser si no? --argumentó Katsuki. Esa tarde estaban jugando en un parque de su vecindario. El rubio cenizo hacía girar el carrusel con su magia, sólo deteniéndose para responderle a su duda existencial.

\-- ¿Qué es un "squib"? --preguntó Izuku con suma curiosidad. 

\-- "Squib" es como se le llama a los pobres bastardos que no pueden hacer magia, aun si sus papás son magos --explicó Bakugo con aires de sabiondo. Izuku palideció sus rechonchas mejillas ni bien lo escuchó. Esa descripción parecía encajar con su situación, pero no quería creer que esa fuese su realidad.  
No podía serlo, él también quería ir a Hogwarts, quería subirse al tren, tener una varita, una lechuza, aprender y ser un mago tan bueno como su héroe, All Might, el mejor mago que ha pisado la tierra. 

\-- ¡Eso explicaría porque no sabes ni hacer flotar un lápiz, Deku! --el niño con pecas se encogió ante ese apodo, no le gustaba el como hacía alusión a que era un inútil, pero no podía convencer a Kacchan de dejar de usarlo. 

\-- ¡A lo mejor mi magia aun sigue dormida! ¡Sólo tengo que seguir intentando! --se defendió Izuku con voz chillona.

\-- O a lo mejor eres un squib --canturreó Kacchan haciendo girar el carrusel nuevamente a gran velocidad, ignorando los gritos de pánico del peliverde-- ¡Un rarito, un fenómeno, un pobre diablo sin magia! --vociferaba para su propia diversión.

Los días pasaban y sus intentos desesperados por despertar su poder seguían sin funcionar. Los otros niños ya habían ido a Callejón Diagon a comprar su útiles y conseguir sus varitas.  
Kacchan presumió la suya a todos quienes quisieran oírlo, 28 cm, roble y fibra de corazón de dragón, repetía sin cesar. Bastante rígida pero funcional.  
Y también le habían comprado una lechuza de buen tamaño, con plumas de tonalidades rojizas que brillaban como el oro.

Recordaba perfectamente como la envidia le provocaba escozor en la garganta. 

\-- ¿Lo tienes todo? ¿Tus libros, tu ropa, tus útiles son suficientes? ¿Guardaste todos tus deberes? --ese era el típico interrogatorio de última hora que su madre siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de subir al tren, no importaba si ella lo ayudó a empacar-- Creo que debí lavar más de tu ropa interior, ¿Estás seguro de que...? --

\-- ¡E-Estoy bien mamá, en serio! Lo guardé todo, créeme --la interrumpió con amabilidad su hijo, siendo ya un adolescente que se encaminaba a quinto curso en el ya mencionado colegio de magia. Inko sabía lo precavido que era el muchacho, pero no podía privarse de esas triviales preocupaciones. Era su pequeño Izuku, aun si él ya le ganaba por una cabeza de estatura.

Iba cargado con sus maletas, su escoba y la jaula con su lechuza de blanco plumaje. Verlo de lejos ya tan crecido hacía que a Inko se le estrujara el corazón y lagrimera con facilidad. Algo que inevitablemente pasó en esta ocasión también.

\-- Mamá, porfavor no llores --intentó reconfortarla sin éxito el joven Midoriya, y sintiendo como sus ojos también se humedecían-- Vendré a visitarte para las fiestas como siempre, y puedes escribirme cada semana y ... --

\-- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé --rezongó la pequeña mujer, limpiándose las lágrimas con los nudillos. 

\-- ¡Dekuuu! --ese grito a la distancia pertenecía a su mejor amiga, Uraraka Ochako, usando su bufanda con los colores amarillo y negro de su casa Hufflepuff, ella iba acompañada de una alta y robusta figura masculina con lentes, Iida Tenya. Ambos empujando sus carritos con sus pertenencias.  
Izuku sonrió inevitablemente al ver a sus amigos acercarse corriendo a saludarlo. 

\-- Un placer saludarla, Sra. Midoriya --declaró solemne el más alto de los tres, Uraraka en cambio se acercó a abrazar amistosamente a los dos peliverdes. 

\-- Un gusto verlos, chicos --les respondió, dedicandoles una gran sonrida a ambos-- Iida, no sé que comes que cada vez estás más alto --añadió apretando la mejilla del de cabellos azul oscuro, haciéndolo ruborizar levemente. 

El silbato del tren los alertó de que estaba próxima la hora de partir, así que era mejor subirse cuanto antes y apartar sitio. Izuku le dio un último y cariñoso abrazo a su madre y se despidió de ella. 

Inko suspiró con cierto dolor en su pecho mientras lo veía correr hacia la entrada del tren. Conocía a la castaña y al peliazul desde el segundo año de Izuku, cuando estos se presentaron formalmente como sus amigos. Los había visto crecer tanto y tanto que no se lo terminaba de creer. 

\-- Creo que este está vacío --dijo Uraraka deslizando la puerta de uno de los compartimentos, efectivamente no parecía ocupado por nadie. Procedieron a instalarse y acomodarse para acto seguido ponerse al corriente con todo lo que hicieron durante el verano.

\-- ¡¿Entonces es verdad que te hicieron prefecto?! --exclamó Uraraka al ver como Iida sacaba de su maleta una insignia con una gran "P" superpuesta en el ágila de Ravenclaw, plateada y reluciente, como si esta fuese pulida a diario.

\-- Efectivamente, es todo un honor, y sin duda es una prueba de que podría ser delegado cuando vaya a séptimo curso --manifestó el de lentes, inchando el pecho de orgullo. 

\-- ¡Serás el mejor delegado que Ravenclaw ha tenido, sin duda! --aseguró la castaña con brillitos en los ojos. 

\-- ¿Pudieron terminar todos los deberes? --terció Izuku, recibiendo una afirmación inmediata de Iida y una mueca de cansancio de Uraraka.

\-- ¡Hombre, apenas y lo conseguí! Aizawa nos puso más tarea que los otros profesores, casi no salí de casa este año --se lamentó ella haciendo pucheros. 

\-- A mi lo único que me inquieta es si logré abarcar todo el tema de "Los magos en la época moderna", necesité 2 pergaminos más de lo estipulado, pero no estoy del todo convencido... --exteriorizó Iida sosteniéndose la barbilla mientras sopesaba. 

\-- No sé de que se preocupan ustedes los cerebritos, todo les hes tan fácil... --comentó la castaña con tono lúgubre-- Yo por mucho que me esfuerce siempre paso raspando... --

\-- ¿Historia de la magia es lo que te da más problemas, no? --preguntó Izuku, era donde su amiga tenía las notas más bajas pero porque no lograba mantenerse despierta durante las clases.

\-- Quizás si no te durmieras en clase, sería más llevadero para ti --aconsejó con firmeza el más alto, haciendo esos gestos robóticos con sus manos tan propios de él.

\-- ¡Esa clase es infumable, no es mi culpa! ¡Igual ese fantasma que tenemos por profe nunca se da cuenta! --

\-- ¡Uraraka, ese no es el lenguaje de una señorita! --le regañó Iida con severidad. 

\-- ¡Me vale tres cuartos de...! --

\-- Disculpen --

Una cuarta voz los sobresaltó a los tres. En el marco de la puerta un joven de cabellos blancos y rojos perfectamente divididos por la mitad de su cabeza y ojos heterocromáticos los observaba atentamente. 

\-- Ah...Hola, Todoroki-kun --Izuku fue el primero en reaccionar, sonriéndole al recién llegado-- ¿Qué ocurre? --

\-- ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? Los demás compartimentos están todos llenos --pidió el aludido con cierto ápice de timidez.  
Los tres amigos asintieron animosamente y le ofrecieron el puesto vacío que les quedaba, al lado del peliverde. 

\-- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu verano, Todoroki-kun? --le preguntó la chica de rosadas mejillas una vez el susodicho se hubo instalado. 

\-- Mi padre estuvo ocupado con su trabajo como auror todo el verano, casi no paraba en casa, así que estuvo bien --contestó como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque los tres ya no se sorprendían por respuestas así. Sabían el motivo por el cual Todoroki repudiaba a su padre, y estaban totalmente de su lado.

\-- ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de visitar a tu madre? --preguntó Iida con cordialidad.

\-- Sí, ella está bien, ha mejorado bastante --también les había contado sobre aquello, sobre su cicatriz de quemadura en el ojo y que su madre ahora se estaba recuperando en San Mungo. 

\-- Que alegría, dale nuestros saludos apenas puedas --comentó Izuku, recibiendo una pequeña pero inusual sonrisa del chico enfrente suya, que por alguna razón hizo saltar su propio corazón.

\-- Sí --

Sintieron vibrar el compartimento, señal absoluta de que el tren estaba partiendo. Izuku se asomó por la ventana y sacudió la mano despidiéndose de su madre otra vez, viéndo como se hacía más diminuta a medida que se alejaban, hasta que ya no fue capaz de verla más.

No importaba cuantas veces ya había pasado por todo esto, aún le costaba creérselo. 

Justo en el momento en que estaba por rendirse y enterrar todos sus sueños en lo más profundo de su corazón, esas grandes y fuertes manos rodearon las suyas y sintió como una cálida corriente se le impregnaba en el cuerpo, corría por sus venas y le acaloraba la cabeza. Sintió como si su alma fuera a escapar de su cuerpo, le temblaban los dedos, como si en cualquiero momento fuese a desmayarse.

No terminaba de entender cómo había pasado, y posiblemente nunca lo consiguiese tampoco. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante es que le habían dado una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla al máximo.

"Tu también puedes ser un mago"

Y esas palabras tan simples pero que causaron gran impacto en su ser en su momento, y hasta ahora hacían eco en su cabeza. Un eco que lo impulsaba todos los días hacía su objetivo. Que le inflamaba el pecho en alegría y nostalgia. Cargaba con una gran responsabilidad y haría cuanto estuviese en su mano para no fallarle.


End file.
